


Frankie x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Frankie x AvivaSofia

"Hey, honey?" Aviva called from the bedroom.  
"Yeah?" Frankie answered.  
"What's for dinner tonight?"  
"Water."  
"Not again," Aviva groaned sarcastically.  
"Just kidding, how about pasta?"  
"No complaints here."  
They had been married for 10 years by now, and through those years there were plenty of fights and disagreements, but not anymore. The pair had finally reached a balance where the two of them felt perfectly happy together. Their fame and growth from TikTok, YouTube, Twitch, and social media had earned them a comfy lifestyle; three bedroom house, two cars, and basically a retirement fund. TikTok had gone under a long time ago, but their rise to stardom came from their YouTube and streaming careers. Aviva had branched out to being a girl gamer, spending hours a day on Discord and Twitch, getting paid simply to vibe. Frankie on the other hand, had become more of a TikTok YouTuber, posting funny skits with Asaf and other friends he'd made on the app, including Aviva. That was actually how they met. He contacted her randomly, asking if she'd be interested in joining a skit. Aviva had never responded faster to anything in her life. She had always found the comedy duo super funny, and also cute. They met up, shot the skit, and exchanged numbers, and that was it.  
Instantly, a lot of speculation came out about the skit, a ton of comments rolling in: "aviva, which one are you dating?", "aviva, which one is cuter?", "which one is hotter?", "did you smash?". Honestly, it was funny at first, but the meme started to become a reality. She had been texting the two of them pretty frequently, talking about everything under the sun. Eventually, she decided to go on a date with each. They were each so nice in their own way. Asaf was tall, handsome, chaotic, but respectful. He had a nice body to top it all off, and something about the way he acted reminded her of a frat boy who had mellowed out. Frankie was a little shorter, but also chaotic and respectful. She found him more cute than handsome, but that was fine. His umber brown curls framed his bushy brows, gorgeous grey eyes, and neat facial hair in a way that reminded her of Vladimir Lenin, but less bald, less Russian, and more soft. The dates each went well, but after going on both, Aviva definitely felt like she meshed with Frankie better. They kept things lowkey, just texting and hanging no more than once a month. Asaf did know, and although he was a little hurt, he was fine as long as the three of them got to hang out once in a while too. Aviva and Frankie loved hanging out with Frankie too, so they always invited him as long as it wasn't one of their date dates. She felt it was important to make sure that her presence didn't ruin the friendship between the pair. Soon enough, the dynamic duo had become the three musketeers. They kept posting the normal content they had before, but also made skits with all of them. That was, until the Fall of TikTok.  
When TikTok finally ended, it was a bittersweet scene for the three of them. They had all gotten their starts there, and it was definitely a sad goodbye, but they were also excited for the things to come. Frankie and Asaf started making vlogs together, but gradually branched off into doing their own vlogs, their own experiences. Their own careers. Aviva on the other hand, had been streaming on Twitch even before the Fall, so she just dedicated more time to going live on there instead.  
Aviva's typical day went like this: wake up whenever she wanted to, then post whatever first came to mind on Twitter or Discord, basically as an announcement that she was awake. Frankie would pretty much always be up already, since she was a night owl and a later sleeper. Instead of going live on TikTok to get ready for the day, she would usually get ready on Instagram live. Her mods in Discord would announce it to the simps and then they'd all gather to support her. Sure, streaming onto Instagram sucked a bit, especially since she didn't get any money from it at all like she would have gotten from TikTok, but it was just such an important part of her routine at this point that she felt she had to. Also, she didn't want to cut a Twitch stream short just to stream her makeup then go do the rest of her routine. After her getting ready stream, Aviva would eat. Frankie was an amazing chef, and pretty much made brunch for her every day, around 11 to 12. It was usually a bit of eggs and toast, maybe pancakes and bacon as a treat, but it was generally very attractive of him to cook for her that regularly. If he didn't feel especially up to it some days, they would go out to the local diner, or just order in. His favorite thing to get at the diner was a massive waffle. Whenever he got it, they'd pretty much have the same interaction:  
Frankie moaned as he took his first bite. "I wish we had a waffle maker at home."  
"Are you gonna buy it?" Aviva retorted.  
"I'll add it to my Amazon wishlist later, promise."  
He never did. It was annoying at first, but it had become another concrete thing that would always happen, and that was a comforting thought for Aviva. Their anniversary was coming up soon, and she had actually bought him a waffle maker for the big occasion, but she was sad that he probably wouldn't say the usual thing at the diner anymore. Maybe it would go like this instead though:  
Frankie moaned as he took his first bite. "Their waffles are just so much better."  
"Wooow, I bought you that waffle maker as a present for our TENTH anniversary and you barely even use it," Aviva scoffed.  
"I'm sorry, baby! I'll use it next time."  
But he never would, and maybe THAT would become the new normal for them. They were comfortable, and their little fights meant basically nothing to either anymore. They basically fought as a joke. Once in a while, a stranger would try and step in and the two would apologize, explaining that this is just the way they worked. After they finished their meal, whether it be at home or at the diner, they would usually do something together, watch the latest episode of the series they were watching, or pick a movie and watch that. Then they'd go off and start working on content. Sometimes they did stuff together, but usually Frankie just went to record alone while Aviva went to appease the simp masses, who still thought that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance. Sometimes Frankie would finish a project during her stream. He'd shoot her a quick text, "BABE I FINISHEDDDDDDD", and then scream out of pure, unadulterated joy, then run all the way up to her studio, interrupting her stream and just picking her up, embracing her, and spinning her in a circle. Whenever he did that, she felt so loved. Aviva wished he'd finish videos more often. Whenever he barged in, the entire stream would explode: "FRANKIE Pog FRANKIE Pog FRANKIE Pog", "god i wish that were me", and "how do i join discord" would flood the chat. After the festivities settled down, he'd usually pull up a chair and just be present. It was lovely. The stream would go on for hours, and generally was always a good time, although sometimes chaotic. Depending on what they had planned for the evening, it would either go into the late, late hours until she ended it to go to sleep, or they would end earlier. If it was a really late stream, Frankie would usually bring up a plate of whatever he cooked up to her, then come back again later to retrieve that plate and leave some fruit or dessert. If they had made plans, she'd end the stream earlier, then come down like that night to have dinner together. It was always delicious, and sometimes Aviva wondered if Frankie just ordered it while she was streaming. He didn't. The only times they ever ordered for dinner was for pho or pizza. After dinner, they'd continue another episode of the series or another movie. Usually they'd only make it about halfway through it though, after which they'd fall asleep or find something... better to do.  
At this point in their relationship, they were comfortable enough to where it took very little to get them started. Sure, once in a while they'd spice it up, maybe Aviva would "go to the bathroom," only to come back with only lingerie on, or maybe Frankie would also "go to the bathroom," only to come back wearing nothing at all. They did truly love each other, so even if it wasn't that dramatic, even if it was just Aviva saying, "I'm horny," it would happen. At this point, they had pretty much tried everything extravagant, and the positions they used were the ones that felt the best. Aviva had a particular knack for missionary, since she loved being choked during that position, while Frankie liked the occasional ride because it felt good for her to be on top. Both agreed that doggy felt the best though. The way Frankie's cock seemed to brush against her cervix because of how deep it went felt good to both of them. He could also grab either her arms or hair to pull her rein her back in after every thrust. On her end, if he was to stop moving as a tease, Aviva could grind back into him, begging him with her body to keep going. There were a few other special things that she loved. It was a bit awkward, but one time, Frankie was kissing her body and then kissed her nipple. It felt surprisingly good, so during their make out sessions, sometimes she'd just lift her shirt up and let him go at it. He was amazing at giving head as well. The way he darted his tongue in, and out, and played with her clit just right made her tingly and her toes curl. She was worried about his facial hair during it, but it felt soft and gentle against her, not prickly like she was worried about. Maybe it was because he had a nice full beard by this points instead of fuzz. The worst thing was when a guy was freshly shaved but a few days out. The little bit of hair would stab her like tiny knives, and although a little pain was welcome, that was just annoying. In the earlier stages of their relationship, they were wild in bed. Noisy, desperate for each other's bodies. One particularly animalistic night, Aviva was left with marks covering her entire neck and chest, and a few hand prints on her ass. She still wanted to stream though, so she needed to wear a ton of makeup and kept her hood on the entire stream. She remembered that particular day clearly, mostly because Frankie had hopped in her chat and said, "SHOW US YOUR NECK". Although no one else noticed, she had gotten pretty flustered, and she felt her cheeks go hot from being teased. Aviva later texted him, "dont do that eVER A GAI N!" and he had gotten a good laugh out of it.  
She downed the last bit of pasta and sighed, full from the wonderful meal he'd made. He brought over some strawberry slices and they finished them together. She eyed him after finishing, then signaled upstairs. Frankie quickly swallowed the last bite, then rushed over, lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom. Aviva giggled the whole way, kicking her feet playfully, like a baby. She was impassioned, awaiting the wonderful, sensual night ahead of them.


End file.
